To Blame, To Fault
by JadeJeronimo
Summary: Prologue inside. Set during Twilight. "Terrified and alarmed, I once again looked to an oblivious Edward for answers. As if hearing my thoughts, he mumbled again. 'It’s my fault Bella Swan is dead.'"


**A/N:**

**This came to me while sleeping. Persistently nagging at my mind, I had to write it down.**

**I am curious if anyone likes the idea of this being a full story. This is just a prologue of sorts, not a full chapter, hence the mystery. **

**Set about a third of the way through Twilight.**

----

I was three years old when I had my first encounter with blood. It was my birthday and my main gift was a tricycle. I had spent hours riding it when a local boy accidentally knocked me. I fell and badly cut my knees, the blood oozing and scaring me. I ran back home to my mother and father who placed adorable bandaids on my wounds and fed me cake to cheer me up.

I was six years old when I first felt myself frightened by something other than a movie. I was late coming out of school one day. I went to the bathroom at the end of my class and had to wait for about twenty other girls to go. By the time I got out, the bus was gone. I went to the office who called my parents but I had to wait outside for my mother to come for me.

A girl in my year was there, her hair blonde and in pigtails. Blue eyes glared at me as I walked to the front gate, her age making her intimidating. The girl, about twelve years old, stormed to me while I waited. She asked me for my lunch money, to which I complained that I had already spent it at lunch. Her hand, clenched in a fist, raised in the air, prepared to strike. My mother arrived though, causing her to flee.

I was fourteen when I had my first unwanted physical encounter. His name was Riley Stewart, a boy with black hair, grey eyes and a pudgy face. It was during a game of truth or dare, and I was dared to kiss him. While I wasn't forced, I did not choose to kiss him either. He used too much tongue and his chubby fingers tugged at my cheeks too forcefully. I was grateful when the minute was up, and returned to laughing in amusement as the other girls and boys had to put up with horrid truths and disgusting dares. It was meant to be harmless fun, and it was.

The blood from my cuts, the fear from the bully and the unwanted physical encounter with Riley Stewart, however, were nothing compared to the night of January the twentieth.

On that night, more blood spilled from me.

As the men circled me in an alleyway in Port Angeles, more fear ran through my veins.

And when the night was over, when I began to slip into what was so surely death, more unwanted physical encounters had occurred than anyone should ever endure.

The only happiness I had found that night was when darkness gripped at the threads of life left in me and tugged. As the darkness filled my body, its beautiful numb sensation as its partner, I was sure I would be okay. That, despite the agony I had felt and the horrible things I had seen and experienced, I was safe.

----

A few hours later, I found the darkness draining from me. I was scared at first, fearing the pain that the dark had taken away. But as light filtered through my closed eye lids, I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes and winced, the room bright and harsh.

A window was the first thing I had seen, green trees and brown bark in my line of sight. I turned and saw walls filled with books and CD's on shelves, more than I had ever seen. I kept searching the unfamiliar room, waiting for something to jump out at me as familiar.

I screamed as Edward Cullen literally jumped _through _me and out the open window.

Frightened and mystified, I followed close behind.

----

"It's my fault," he had been murmuring repeatedly as he ran through the trees. I knew that if I wasn't so confused, I would be in awe of his speed.

"What is your fault?" I screamed at him. It was as though he was deaf though, never even flinching at my voice. "Answer me!" I begged, "Please, just answer me!"

I gave up after a few hours, still following him as he ran. I somehow kept up with his speeds, not even stumbling once. I felt so fast that I never even felt my feet touch the ground.

----

He had stopped eventually, his back slumping against a nearby tree.

Sobs racked his body, his slumped form shaking and trembling. Tears that I expected to form never came as he continued to mumble. "It's my fault."

As he sat there, I finally realized something.

I never felt my feet touch the ground because they never did. I was floating.

Looking down, I noticed I was also see-through to some degree.

Terrified and alarmed, I once again looked to an oblivious Edward for answers.

As if hearing my thoughts, he mumbled again.

"It's my fault Bella Swan is dead."

-----

**A/N: Intrigued? Please review.**

**I do have a, in my opinion, interesting and sort of unique plot swimming in my head.**

**If you like, review.**

**I have a few other stories in progress but I always have space for one more. Unless I get reviews though I won't be posting this story.**

**Thankyou,**

**Jade.**


End file.
